1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to wireless communications, and more particularly to a channel and noise estimation method and associated apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a long-term evolution (LTE) wireless communication system, a signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) is a critical index for measuring reception performance of the communication system. The SNR can be affected by estimation values including a signal power and a noise power. Further, the accuracy in estimation values including a signal power, a noise power, a signal correlation and a noise correlation have direct influences on a demodulation result of signals demodulated by a subsequent demodulation module in the communication system.
It is discovered by the Applicant during long-term researches that, in current technologies, a conventional estimation method for a signal power and a noise power in a wireless communication system frequently causes issues of an unsatisfactory accuracy and complex technicalities. Moreover, a conventional estimation method does not provide estimation values for correlations of signals and noises of different reception antennas.